


No Use Crying Over Spilled Starbucks

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Hanging Out, People Watching, Swearing, basically just nicole and wynonna figuring out their friendship, making fun of people, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Set loosely in 2x06 when Nicole suggests Wynonna take a day off.Waverly sends Nicole and Wynonna off by themselves in the hopes that they both can relax a little and maybe bond at the same time.





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> (obviously an older work but I hope y'all enjoy anyway)

“Come on, Wynonna! You can’t hide forever. I am bigger than you!” Nicole called up the steps at the Homestead toward where Wynonna was holed up in her room.

 

Waverly sighed from where she stood next to Nicole staring up the stairs as well “Do you think this was a bad idea?”

 

“You said it yourself, she needs it” Nicole shrugged and looked down at her girlfriend. “Besides, it won’t kill her to take one day away from everything and relax. She has been going non-stop since she got back to Purgatory.”

 

“True” Waverly nodded. She moved up the first step only to stop when Wynonna appeared at the top of the stairs. She tilted her head to the side and smirked “Are you really giving in without a fight?”

 

“The way I figure it…” Wynonna started talking while taking the steps down toward Waverly and Nicole slowly with each word she spoke. “It will be less annoying hanging out with you two all day than it will be to hear you two nagging me and trying to convince me to go all morning.” She reached the step just above where Waverly stood and shook her head at her sister “So if you promise not to mention how overworked I am and how good I will feel after today..” She rolled her eyes, visibly gagging as if she was gonna puke “…I will go. If not I am marching right back up to my room and ignoring you two all day.”

 

“Technically it’s just gonna be me and-” Nicole started but was interrupted by a jab to her ribs from Waverly.

 

“Deal!” Waverly cut in with a big smile. “Absolutely. I won’t even insist you eat healthy food all day.”

 

Wynonna’s eyes narrowed and she stared suspiciously at her sister. She glanced over at Nicole who looked a little too innocent then looked back at her sister. She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest “Nope. I don’t believe it. Why are you giving in so easily?”

 

“I just really want you to have a day to unwind” Waverly insisted, holding onto her wide grin as she stared at her sister.

 

Nicole just nodded silently in agreement.

 

Wynonna didn’t buy it. She stared at the two in front of her for a moment longer before slowly unfolding her arms. She kept her gaze narrowed and stepped by them “I don’t buy it but I’m not gonna argue. You already agreed to leave me alone and let me eat junk food so I am in.”

 

Waverly bounced on her toes and whirled around to watch Wynonna turn the corner into the kitchen. Once her sister was out of sight she turned to look at Nicole, only to find her with an almost scared look on her face. Waverly laughed and put a hand on her arm “It’ll be fine. You two will have fun. Just get her some Tim Horton’s on the way and she will forget all about it.”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nicole eyed Waverly skeptically. “I am not sure I can handle hearing her bitch for an hour on our way to town.”

 

Waverly just waved that off and headed into the kitchen now. She gave her sister, who had stuffed leftover pancakes from that morning into her face, another smile then motioned behind her “Alright, I think everyone is ready to go.”

 

“Shotgun!” Wynonna called out in a snicker with her mouth still bulging with pancakes. She just didn’t want to have to sit in the back seat and watch Waverly and Nicole be cute the entire ride.

 

“Deal” Waverly relented again. She motioned to the front door and the three of them headed out of the Homestead and toward the Jeep. Waverly opened the passenger side door and gave Wynonna a grin as she climbed in. She waited until she was all buckled up then closed the door. She got on her tiptoes and looked at her sister more seriously “Be nice. Have fun. Mostly, go easy on her.”

 

“On who?” Wynonna perked an eyebrow in confusion.

 

Just then Nicole started the Jeep up. She bit her lip nervously and popped it into drive.

 

When Wynonna realized that Waverly was not getting in too her eyes went wide and she turned to look at her sister “Waves? What is happening?”   
  


Waverly stepped back and gave a cheerful wave. “You two have fun! Take lots of pictures!”

 

Before Wynonna could unbuckle herself and jump out, Nicole had the Jeep moving out of the drive and onto the road. She let out a long groan and fell back into her seat in defeat, her eyes closing tightly as she did so “What in the Hell, Haught?”

 

“It was Waves’ idea!” Nicole’s voice rose an octave out of pure nervousness. She had no idea how Wynonna would react to being tricked into spending the day with just her. “She said you and I need to spend more time alone together.”

 

Wynonna made a fake gagging face and shook her head. Her eyes opened and she let out a heavy sigh as she looked over to her date for the day “Dude, my sister is so obnoxious sometimes. How do you stand it?”

 

Nicole’s face softened and a look of admiration took over her features “She’s special. I’ve never met anyone like her.”

 

“Nope” Wynonna sat up a little more straight and shook her head. “I am not gonna cooperate if you talk like that all day.”

 

“Hey man, you asked!” Nicole glanced at Wynonna with a scowl.

 

“It was a test and you failed. One more sentence out of your mouth like that and I’m jumping from this Jeep.”

 

“Settle down, drama queen” Nicole rolled her eyes and gave a soft laugh. She reached out to turn on the radio then motioned to Wynonna “I’ll let you pick the music. Does that help?”

 

Wynonna now eyed Nicole with skepticism. She couldn’t tell if she was being tricked again. After a moment she decided to go with it and reached out to play with the dial “Anything you hate?”

 

Nicole just shrugged then glanced at Wynonna with a smile “Nope, not really.”

 

Wynonna frowned in disappointment then looked back to the radio “You are absolutely no fun to torment, do you know that?”

 

“I’ve been told” Nicole said with a soft laugh.

 

Wynonna fiddled around for a moment before deciding on something to listen to. After that the two of them fell into a comfortable quiet as Nicole navigated them toward their destination.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Wynonna sat with a blank stare on her face. Her eyes flickered here and there but there was no real emotion or reaction to what she was seeing. She honestly was trying to convince her brain and internal organs to shut down and die.

 

“I can’t believe” Nicole started as she returned to the bench where she had left Wynonna to go get her a pretzel “That you have eaten five of these today. Where do you put it?”

 

“I have a demon inside me eating everything I consume” Wynonna quipped not so sarcastically but Nicole didn’t quite pick up on it.

 

Nicole just sat on the bench next to Wynonna without making a comment. Her eyes started to flicker around where they sat and she let her head shake slightly “What do people do at a mall all day long? Like, what is the appeal?”

 

Wynonna let out puff of air that sounded like a laugh and shrugged “Dude you’re the one that brought us here. I thought you knew what you were doing.”

 

Nicole let out a laugh as she pulled a piece of her own pretzel off “It was Waverly’s idea. She said we could get a massage, get our hair and nails done, and do some retail therapy all in one place.”

 

“What the Hell is retail therapy?” Wynonna mumbled around a mouth full of food.

 

“When people shop to make themselves feel better?” Nicole shrugged at that. She glanced at Wynonna and her cheeks full of food and let out a soft laugh. “Have you never just had a shitty day and decided to spend a butt load of money on new boots or something just to make yourself happy?”

 

“That’s a big Hell no” Wynonna swallowed then laughed out at the sentiment. “Why would spending money on something I don’t really need make me feel better? Dude, I have had the same like five shirts since high school.”

 

Nicole leaned forward enough to look at the shirt Wynonna was wearing then shrugged. Though she was sure Wynonna was exaggerating the number, she definitely did recall the girl wearing the same shirt she was wearing that day on a different occasion or two. 

 

“I did like you saying butt load” Wynonna lifted a finger as if making a point.

 

Nicole laughed at that. She looked down at her pretzel and nodded “Has that been the highlight of your day?”

 

“No, I’m not totally lame” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Remember when you dropped the mustard for my second pretzel and it sprayed everywhere?” She gave a happy nod at that and grinned widely “That was the highlight of my day.”

 

Nicole laughed once again. She glanced down at her jeans that had the soft yellow stains left behind from her attempt to wipe away the mustard. “I guess I should buy new pants. We are in a mall…” She trailed off and looked around a bit before sighing “….but that sounds awful.”

 

“Totes” Wynonna agreed as she stuffed the last part of her pretzel into her mouth.

 

Nicole glanced at Wynonna and smirked slightly “Totes? Now I’m not sure what has been my highlight. You actually saying totes or watching you laugh so hard you started crying because of the lady that dropped her wallet because she was trying not to spill her Starbucks but when she leaned over to scoop up her wallet her Starbucks spilled.”

 

“Oh my god I forgot about that” Wynonna’s voice got light as if she was drifting off into that happy memory. “That was glorious.”

 

Nicole smiled then looked back out over the people that were meandering around the mall. Everyone seemed to both be in a hurry and have nowhere to go all at the same time. It was mind boggling. She shook her head and took a drink from the tea she had gotten earlier. It was cold but it was still good. “So the only thing we’ve managed to do today is laugh at the misfortune of others and stuff our faces with junk food.”

 

“Sounds awesome” Wynonna nodded firmly. “I wish I could do this every day. If they had a tv channel dedicated solely to watching miserable fails at the mall while I ate doughnuts and pretzels at home I would never leave my couch.”

 

“So you don’t want a massage?” Nicole offered with a perked eyebrow.

 

“Nope” Wynonna gave her head a shake.

 

“A pedicure?” Nicole inquired.

 

Wynonna just grimaced in disliking.

 

“A facial?”

 

Wynonna smirked and glanced at Nicole “I am not sure my sister would appreciate you offering me that.”

 

“Grow up” Nicole rolled her eyes. Then she smirked. Then she laughed. She gave a nod then looked back over to Wynonna “So if neither of us are having a good time here why did we come?”

 

“Waverly” Wynonna grumbled the name in disdain and narrowed her eyes into a scowl.

 

Nicole laughed again. She looked around as she thought it over before bringing her eyes back to Wynonna “Do you feel relaxed at all?”

 

Wynonna chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought it over then gave a quick shake of her head.

 

“Then what are we doing here?” Nicole shook her head too and stood. She motioned with her head for Wynonna to follow “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Wait” Wynonna shot up to her feet. She grabbed Nicole’s arm and looked around as if she were thinking about something now. She nodded when she figured it out in her head and looked back at Nicole “As much as I love this rebellious side of you I think we both know if we turn up back in Purgatory this early Waverly will huff and puff in disappointment.”

 

Nicole bit her lip and let out a defeated sigh “Damn it, you’re right.” She looked around again then looked back to Wynonna, giving her a shrug “How do you propose we kill a few hours then?”

 

The two of them stood there looking perplexed for a few moments. Suddenly both of their faces lit up at the same time and with matching giddy grins they both came to the same decision at the same time “Hooters!”

 

Wynonna laughed and gave a fist pump. “Now that’s what I am talking about!”

 

Nicole nodded with a wide grin on her lips “Dude I knew we had more in common than we were leading on.”

 

“I mean, I go for the food obviously” Wynonna mumbled with a sarcastic smirk on her lips.

 

“Oh, dude, me too” Nicole nodded over zealously before letting out a laugh. No one ever went to Hooters for the food.

 

The two of them turned and headed toward where they had parked the car. Both of them had a bit of a hop in their step now as their hope for actually having fun had been sparked.

 

They reached the Jeep and both climbed in excitedly. As Nicole backed out, Wynonna let out a laugh “You called me dude twice in like five seconds. You must really be excited.”

 

Nicole smirked and just shrugged slightly “I guess it slips out when I feel comfortable around someone.”

 

“Awww” Wynonna jokingly put a hand to her heart and batted her lashes playfully “You like me? You really like me?”

 

“Shut the fuck up” Nicole rolled her eyes and playfully reached over to push Wynonna’s face so it wasn’t looking at her.

 

“Oh I got you to say fuck!” Wynonna pumped her fist again. She was grinning from ear to ear as Nicole navigated the car “This day has turned out not to be an utter waste of time after all!”


End file.
